


Wake me up

by ImDivingDeep



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDivingDeep/pseuds/ImDivingDeep
Summary: After inviting Eddie over and realizing there was only one bed, Buck drunkenly decides its a great idea to share the bed. The next morning, he's not so sure.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176
Collections: Buddie Trick or Treat





	Wake me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebeccaofsbfarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccaofsbfarm/gifts).



> This is my entry in the trick or treat event, written for the amazingly talented Rebecca!
> 
> I felt so inadequate writing and posting this because you, Rebecca, are such a talented writer! And you wrote such a long story, and then get this tiny piece in return. 
> 
> I loved your wishlist! I love tropes a lot, so I definitely wanted to do something with that. I went with there was only one bed, but it came out slightly different haha. 
> 
> It was a blast to organise this event! And I hope you all enjoy!

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Yet as Buck woke up feeling a warm body in his arms he wasn't too sure anymore. 

With Christopher being at camp, Eddie was stressed out so Buck had suggested they have some beer and pizza at his place. They were both off duty for the next forty eight hours so having a few drinks wasn't an issue. At least it wasn't until they were both 3 beers in and Eddie started complaining about Buck's loft and more precise, Buck's couch. If they ever stayed at each other's place, which didn't happen too often, it would be Buck staying at Eddie's place. Eddie had a guest room with an extra bed whereas Buck… had a couch. Practically not separated from his own bedroom considering all that connected them was one staircase.

Once Buck started going over this in his mind, after those three beers, he decided that Eddie might as well just sleep in his bed with him. Sure Buck had a bit of a crush on Eddie but he was a gentleman. He could keep his hands to himself.

Which is exactly why he is slowly regretting his earlier decision. He might be able to keep his hands to himself while awake, asleep seemed to be a different story. And thinking back, he didn't remember getting into bed. The only thing he could remember were more beers. Oh no. Buck slowly retrieved the arm that was wrapped around Eddie's waist and slightly lifted the covers.

Phew, at least he had enough common sense left to wear pants. Which most likely meant that nothing happened between them, except the whole waking up cuddling thing.

Buck's movement must've alerted Eddie as he was turning around. Buck quickly created some distance between them by scooting backwards and lying on his back. What he did not expect was for Eddie to follow him. A hand landed on his waist while Eddie laid his head down on his shoulder.

This, while very much appreciated, did not improve Buck's dilemma of wanting to be a gentleman. 

After about a minute of lying there all tensed up with his arms stretched away from the body against him he heard, and felt, a sharp intake of breath. Eddie stirred a bit and slowly opened his eyes. Buck met his eyes tentatively. 

Suddenly Eddie let out a loud snort and then immediately winced at the sound of it.

"I'm sorry, are you that uncomfortable with me cuddling you? I remember you being very … persistent about sharing your bed. You do not get to complain now."

"You uh. You actually remember things from last night?" Buck raised one eyebrow at Eddie.

"Well yeah. Unlike you I decided to call it quits after beer number four. You however kept going on about how it was a waste not to drink the last few beers."

Okay, that did sound familiar to Buck. He remembered drinking those beers and inviting Eddie to his bed. In a normal, platonic way. As far as that went after all those beers.

"You were then very persistent about sharing the bed. Something about how it's in the same space as the couch anyway. I couldn't exactly refuse as you dragged me over here."

Okay so that was as far as Buck's memory went. He did not remember dragging Eddie upstairs. He cleared his throat.

"I'm uh sorry?"

Eddie just shrugged in response. Which was kind of awkward considering his head was still resting on Buck's shoulder. 

Buck had no clue how to respond to this situation. Sure he and Eddie were touchy friends. But cuddling in bed was definitely not normal for them. He had expected Eddie to move away after waking up but he hadn't. He slowly stretched out his fingers trying to regain the feeling in them. When he could move his forearm again he brought his hand to Eddie's shoulder. He started rubbing circles using his thumb. Eddie made a content noise and buried his face deeper into his shoulder. 

Buck's heart rate just sped up about three times. He looked down towards Eddie just as Eddie looked up. Buck had already been fighting the urge to kiss him from the moment he woke up. Eddie's gaze didn't stray from Buck's face, those brown eyes staring back at him. So Buck started giving in and leaned forward. He was met halfway by rough, warm lips on his. 

The kiss only lasted about a second before they both pulled away. Buck's arm, the one wrapped around Eddie's shoulder, tried pulling him forward but Eddie planted his hands on Buck's chest.

"Don't get me wrong, that was nice and I really wouldn't mind doing that again. Just… after we brush our teeth."

Buck let out a laugh and pulled Eddie into a hug.


End file.
